someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Birth of a Killer
The story of how a killer is created should always start at their beginnings. The young boy known as Bryce was the youngest of three siblings. His brother was the oldest, and his sister, who died of as an infant before Bryce was even born. He was extremely hyper and wild during his childhood. He couldn't control himself, so he had to take medicine for his attitude, though it didn't do much. He still screamed and ran around during school, one time even having to be taken to the hospital for punching a frozen water bottle too hard. His nature didn't last forever, though. The dramas of his life began to effect him as he grew older and understood more. His brother and parents always argued, eventually kicking him out after he dropped out of high school. Things only got worse when his parents had gotten into an arguement that almost lead to their divorce. He lived with his mother for about a week before they tried to move back in with his father. The true traumatic experience happened when his parents constantly yelled at each other as his dad tried to lock them out of the house. His mother pounding at the doors over and over again, before he eventually let them in. This eventually faded away from memory to the parents, but Bryce never forgotten that night. His life went from bad to worse as he reached the age to go to Middle School. He was bullied nearly every day he went to school, by most every other student there. He started to make himself sick and hurt himself just so he didn't have to go to school. He received counseling, and started to take more medicine to help him calm down and deal with it all, but again it did little to help. He only went into seclusion from both any sort of friend he made, and from his parents. One day, he was pushed too far... He was simply walking through the hallway to his next class, when a tall, pale skinned boy, who seemed far too old to be in middle school, punched Bryce in the back so hard that he feel to the floor in pain. The boy only continued walking like it didn't mean anything, while something in Bryce snapped. He slowly got up, taking a pair of scissors from his backpack and charging at the other. He violently stabbed him straight through the hand with the scissors, making the boy fall to the floor in pain, holding his bloody hand. Bryce then jumped on top of him, and started to viciously punch his face again and again. His punches broke the boy's teeth, nose, and gave him a black eye, before he was finally pulled off the boy. The boy had received medical attention, which had made Bryce get expelled from the school, while the boy received no punishment for starting the 'fight'. Even his parents, who encouraged him to stand up for himself, punished him for taking it too far. This only served to increase Bryce's hatred for others, as well as life itself. Life had actually greatly improved when he reached High school. Dispite his fight, he was actually able to make it into a very good school. He had made many friends, and he wasn't bullied whatsoever. Things at home actually gotten better as well. His parents hardly ever argued, if they did it was only on what to eat for dinner. His brother also got along more with them, as he had a daughter. Having her made them all closer as the took care of her together. Bryce was finally happy again since the days of his very early childhood. When everything seemed to be going good, he had found something that ruined it again. A teacher, his 3D art teacher who he had for his concentration class, meaning he had her for the longest out of any other class. He wanted to get into 2D art when he first entered the school, but the class was full, and they put him into the 3D art class without even asking him. To most, saying a teacher ruined their lives would be over dramatic, but this was truly an evil person. She had always talked down to every student like they were 5 year olds, and talked in this extremely annoying tone, which made her speak for 50 minutes to say something that wuld only take 5 minutes to say. She made everyone make their art into the exact thing that she wanted, and made them do art 'projects' to help 'donate' to the classroom. Every single day she seemed to gain a new reason to earn the hatred towards her, and everyone else in the classroom hated her as well. This may seem like petty teenage complaints, but imagine every day for 2 hours having to deal with the most disrespectful and ignorant person in the world, for two school years, and you couldn't do a single thing about it. The teacher was untouchable, and she knew it. This only made Bryce's hatred grow, for he felt as if she was a bully back from Middle School, the only difference was that he couldn't defend himself now. The teacher didn't teach the students how to make art, she taught them how to work for a slave driver. The teacher alone had made Bryce once again get completely stressed out, again having him need to take medicine for no effect to try and help him calm down. Despite any efforts, hatred just grew and grew withen the boy. All such oppressed emotions and wants ended up making him finally snap... However, before reaching this point, Bryce had made these little origami claws that he figured out how to do on the internet. He loved to make them, and always thought he looked like a badass wearing them, even receiving nice comments from his friends about them. He also had this medical-like mask that he had to wear to make one thing in the art room that could be poisonous if inhaled, making Bryce come up with another reason to hate her. He decided to have a little fun and draw on it. He drew a large smile, with sharp teeth, and even used a red marker to draw fake blood on it. He always had fun wearing both the mask and claws and chased around fellow students, pretending to be an insane killer. This reflected how he acted back when he was a hyper child. He even developed a crazed laugh to go along with his chasing. As one might expect, this couldn't last forever. The same teacher eventually took these things away from him. To most anyone else, this wouldn't be a big thing, but to Bryce, with his already deep hatred for her and the memories of his past, it was what finally threw him off the deep end.... Bryce had spent the rest of the year after that point doing chores around the house and jobs to gather up money. He eventually saved up enough money to buy metal and a few new masks like the first one he had. Somehow, with no professional assistance or training, he had formed the metal into replicas of the paper claws, barely having enough to make all ten of them. He had put on the claws, making sure none of them would fall off, along with a brand new mask. The only difference with this mask, is that he didn't draw the blood on it like before. On the last day of school, everyone had left as soon as the final bell rang, students and staff alike. Bryce had told his parents that a teacher wanted him to stay behind and talk to him about next year, which had worked, as he was able to stay at school. He wasn't the only one to stay behind that last day. Conveniently, the Teacher, who had been the center of his hatred and growing insanity, was still there, finishing any final paperwork that she had. It was time for him to fufill the wishes of himself and all the friends who suffered her class with him.... Bryce had knocked on the door of her large classroom of art supplies, and when she answered, she was obviously confused, and even angered why he would bother her the last day of school. Bryce had told her that he needed to check one of his art pieces, which was barely good enough to have her let him in. As she went back to her computer to finish her work, Bryce had pulled a metal baseball bat that he could just barely fit in his backpack. He silently went from behind her and smashed the bat against her head, making a loud 'Ting' noise as it impacted against her skull. She fell to the floor, a bit of blood dripping from her head, but the blow wasn't hard enough to kill her. He began his inasne laugh that was once used for fun and jokes as he looked at her unconcious body. By the time she awoken, she found herself in extreme pain, but couldn't move, or even scream. She was gagged by a bunch of wet clay, which itself could kill her from it entering her system. Her hands were completely stabbed through with clay spikes, laying on opposite tables apart from each other, blood still seeping from the puncture points. As she quickly began crying, she could see Bryce, wearing his metal claws and medical-mask. His pupils were contracted to an impossibly small size, despite there being little to no light left in the room. His right eye twitched violently, his mask serving as his twisted smile as his laugh grew more. Her face got immediately mad, she would have yelled at him if she could. Without saying anything, he went to one of her pinned hands, and began to stab in between them with his metal claws. It didn't take long for him to cut one of the fingers off, for the teacher was moving them as he did so. He laughed more as his claws were covered in the blood squirting from what was once her finger. He continued to play this twisted version of Five Finger Fillet until all five of her finger were sliced off. She cried more from the extreme pain, while Bryce only continued his laugh. He slowly went over to the other hand, and began to 'play' this sick game again. It took a bit longer, but eventually the same result came to be. All ten fingers were now cut off from the teacher's hands. Bryce looked at now at his own blood-soaked hands, and raised one of them to his mask. He began to draw the exact same blood on his mask like he had done before with the marker, the red substance dripping down the mask and messily covering some of the black marker. After he finished drawing with the blood, he picked up a couple of the teachers fingers from the tables, and showed them to her, as he began to sing this twisted song in an ever-so-slightly high-pitched voice. "Oh... I have all YOUR fingers... Mine went CHOP CHOP CHOP!.... I missed the spaces in between so your fingers have come off... and since I hit your fingers... the blood is coming out... but all the same we played this game... because THATS WHAT ITS ALL ABOUT!" After he finished, he just kept laughing and laughing. As he laughed, he slowly moved his hand up to the teacher's neck, almost making a choking motion, before going to her teary face. He then suddenly stabbed the claws deep into both of her eyes. A slightly squishing sound could be heard as the metal dug deep into her skull, blood purpelling upward just a bit. He pulled them out as now blood squirted and dripped down her face, as if now the blood were her tears. He kept laughing as he slowly left the school with no witnesses to see him. Bryce never went back home after that. His family completely mortified at the thought of him possibly doing the crime after police found the teacher's body and it was reported on the news. Since the school was pretty old, there were no cameras to document the event, and thus no evidence to show that Bryce had did it. Investigations are still being made for the killer, and for Bryce. His family could only hope that he hadn't commited the act, and that the killer hadn't got him as well if he was innocent. Bryce now just roams around, city to city, killing anyone who had peeked his anger in any sort of way. Eventually, he drilled a screw though each claw with him still wearing them. The metal claws were now permantly fixated on his fingers, never to be taken off again. He only ever took off the mask to eat and drink, but never did so in front of anyone else. The mask had the blood dry to it, Bryce haven gotten used to the smell, as well as keeping it on for such long periods. Also, as his pupils had contracted to the small size every time he completely lost it, they eventually stayed like this, along with his right eye always twitching. It became easier and easier for him to lose control, before he finally became permanantly insane for the rest of his life. This Fifteen year old boy had walked the path of the Killer, and now shall follow it for as long as he lived. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story